choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellis Knight
Ellis, a character in the Platinum series, is the founder of Overknight Records, Your Character's record label. He is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Ellis has gray eyes, short gray hair and light tan skin. He has stubble (or a light beard) over his face. He wears an indigo dye blue suit with light blue dress shirt, air force blue tie, and white pocket square. Personality Chapters [[:Category:Platinum|'Series']]/[[Platinum|'Book']]: Platinum * Chapter 2: Headlines * Chapter 5: Pack Your Bags * Chapter 7: Can't Stop * Chapter 8: Down To The Wire * Chapter 9: Famous * Chapter 10: Hurricane * Chapter 11: Why Do I * Chapter 12: Crossfire * Chapter 13: How To Start Again * Chapter 14: On The Horizon * Chapter 15: Fly Higher (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Who I'll Be Relationships Avery Wilshere Ellis discovered Avery Wilshere on PlayMe, when the younger man put his talent show video online. Ellis signed him/her to the record company immediately. Avery says he is a visionary and a true legend, as well as the man to whom Avery owes his/her career. While Ellis encourages Avery to experiment, he still wants Avery to be cautious for his/her sophomore album. In Chapter 14, when Avery tries to threaten to leave OverKnight records to help you get out of your contract, Ellis tells him/her that he/she also signed on to make 2 albums and cannot leave. Your Character When Avery chooses to mentor you on One In A Million, Ellis comes forth to announce that instead of the usual award of a $25000 cash prize, this week's winner will get an exclusive record deal on his label. When you win, you are immediately whisked off to New York City. In Chapter 5, it is revealed by Fiona that he specifically picked an apartment in New York for you. As she puts it, "He wanted you to have the label's nicest apartment". At the end of Chapter 7, you meet him at an empty restaurant. Seeing that Jaylen Riaz (the runner-up in the One In A Million competition) is capitalizing on her popularity by releasing her album with a competing record company while while you are still working in the studio, he tells you that he is beginning to wonder if he should have offered his record deal to her instead. He then tells you that you need to finish your album now. The conversation continues in Chapter 8 and he tells you that he is about to drop you. He gives you an alternate ultimatum; if you sell one of your past unfinished songs to another artist, it will keep your name in lights and keep your momentum up. You have 48 hours to think about it. Later, you agree to sell the song to give you more time to write your own music for your album instead of using ghostwriters. After two months, you release your album. In Chapter 14, when you ask to be released from your contract, he tells you that you signed on to make 2 albums and until you make the second album, you cannot make music for any other Top 500 label. Fiona Syed Fiona Syed is a publicist working for Overknight Records. Micah Okoye Ellis hired Ozone to produce your album. Gallery Other Looks Ellis Knight Vinyls Suit.PNG|Blue Suit Miscellaneous PT Ellis on Acclaim Magazine cover.PNG|On Acclaim Magazine EllisOnKeynes.png|On Keynes Magazine Trivia *According to Hank Hatora, Ellis started Overknight Records out of his garage. Fiona Syed had been with him ever since those days. *His label buys out Astral Records, who hosts Jaylen Riaz after the label refused to sell him back your song. *In Chapter 14, it is revealed that the name “Overknight Records” comes from when Ellis practiced music all night in his garage. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Celebrities